Operation: Kidnap The Princesses
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: King Jiraya's beautiful daughters get kidnapped by unknown men, but he doesn't know that his daughters are slowly falling in love with them
1. Chapter 1

Hiya all, I'm sorry for late updates on my other stories I've been busy with college work. I desided I will write more stories brfore updating the ones on here, it's just so I don't accidently mix up any story lines.

Enjoy

P.S I don't own Naruto

King Jiraya walked about patiently in the grand hall of his castle. He waited for his daughters to appear before him. His eldest arrived first Temari along with his third eldest Sakura. They curtsied at him before forming into a straight line in age order. Ino the second youngest arrived next mummbling a 'sorry' before getting into the line. Then Karin the fourth eldest arrived, then the youngest Hinata. The order went eldest to youngest Temari, a gap, Sakura, Karin, Ino then Hinata last.

King Jiraya smiled warmly at his daughters, his eyes darted to the gap which was supposed to be filled by his second eldest Tenten.

"Wheres Tenten?" He asked suspiciously. They fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"Shes captain of the guard squads remember, so she has to sort out the formations out. She said she will meet us at the meeting point on time," Temari answered unfazed.

"Good," King Jiraya replied. He gave the girls approving smiles on what they were wearing. "Lets go then," he said walking infront of Temari, leading the way.

* * *

Tenten the second eldest daughter waited with two guards and the Queen Tsunade, at the entrance of the palace arena.

The audence watched in awe at the site of the royal family.

As King Jiraya and Queen Tsunade sat down in the bigger royals seats, on the royal balcony. It was above the audence to prevent nobody missing the fights. The seats had soft cushion bedding and silk covering. The kings and queens ones were slightly bigger then the princess ones. The princesses sat in age order eldest next to the King and the youngest the furthest away.

Princess Temari the oldest of her half sibblings. Her mother was one of the kings cucubines. Now 22 she is the commander of assassins. Her leadership skills and her high IQ, among the fact she has a fan as her weapon, she's ranked pretty high.

Second eldest Tenten, whos mother was a cucubine of the king, that died after child birth. Age 21. She is the captain of the guards. Shes talented in every weapon and prefers to be a lone ranger.

Sakura known as the Blossom princess for her unusual natural pink hair. Age 19. She assists the queen in the hospital and medical studies, plus she has super strengh. Her IQ is over 200 like two of her other sisters, but she stays off the battle field. Her and her younger twin Karin's mother ran off with a servant shortly after their third birthday.

Karin is 19 and the younger twin of her and Sakura. Unlike her sister she has red hair which she got from her mother and also wears glasses. Her personality is loud and obnoxious. She has knowledge in the medical area, but shes not as good as her twin. She has skin that heals people by touch only if she allows it.

Ino, the blonde beauty, is 18 almost 19. She is the daughter of the Yamanaka clan, which is a powerful clan and the king. She's got limited medical knowlegde, but is fast on the battle field. At her young age she is the lead interrogator, by slipping into peoples minds and gathering information or controlling her opponents.

Hinata whose mother was a Hyuuga and the Queen before Tsunade. She is the youngest sibbling, being only 18, but the king has another child with Tsunade called Moegi. Smart and talented in hand to hand combat, she is the youngest in all history to be the trainer of the guards. Shes also listed on the assassins list, but doesn't go on missions much.

The beauty these girls had are so geat that people from all over the world come to catch a glimpse.

Two warriors came out into the arena, one a muscular man and other other covered by a full lengh cloak.

The fight began and the uncloaked guy charged at the cloaked guy, who just stood there. An explosion happened and blew the muscular guy back, he crashed to the ground.

The cloaked guy still stood there untouched. He took off his cloak, revealing a gorgeous blonde man, that had his long hair in a ponytail. His side bands covered one of his blue eyes.

The sisters leaned forward to see him closer.

He got out a kunai and stood there until a clash of matel was heard.

"Wow he blocked it without looking," Karin gasped. Temari hmphed.

It wasn't long before the other guy hit the ground again, this time not getting back up.

A guard went over to check on the unconcious guy then to the other. "Diedara is the winner," he said. The guy Diedara walked out the arena.

* * *

The next matches were amazing that they kept each princess on the edges of their seats. The winners came and lined up after the fighting finished. They waited to be praised by the royal family like all the winners get to.

The winners greeted themselves.

"I'm Diedara."

"The names Hidan your majesties," grinning.

"Itachi." "Sasori.""Pein.""Kisame."

The girls giggled at their lack of manners, until King Jiraya gave them a half glare. The girls curtsied and introduce themselves, with manners. The guys grabbed the hand of the princess before them and placed a soft kiss on them. Most of the girls blushed in response, except for Temari, who Itachi kissed. Tenten blushed but covered it by turning away. The rest blushed big time and didn't bother hiding it.

"Well since you've fought so hard I bet you're starving, you all can have dinner at the palace." King Jiraya stated before ushering his daughters away.

* * *

Hinata didn't show up for dinner but hardly anyone noticed.

Ino got up,"I'm going to check on Hinata."

"No, sit back down." King Jiraya ordered with a unconcerned voice.

"But dad-," she whinned, but got interupted.

"NO. If you leave don't expect to go shopping tomorrow," he said without glancing her way. Ino sighed and sat back down.

Everyone continued eating without any conversations, unless the king asked someone something.

Ino, Sakura gave each other worried looks, they missed their quiet, brutely honest sister. They tried to hurry their meals but their father wasn't letting them go no matter what. Though they worried about Hinata they sighed from defeat and stayed in their seats till the meals were over.

When everyone finished the King started to apologise for his daughters absence, but the warriors weren't to bothered by it.

The king offered them a room each to stay in for the night as it was getting late, they thanked him and agreed to stay.

* * *

Hinata was in the garden getting lost in its beauty. She lay on the grass field resting her eyes. It was peaceful.

She awoke suddenly but she didn't know how long she was like that for. She looked up to the sky, her eyes widened in fear. It was night, the stars glistened in the sky. Her breathing hitched then got shallower. She crawled into a ball, cradling her legs to her body. Clutching handfuls of her dress she squeezed them till her knuckles went white.

"Sheesh, if you're so fucking afraid of the fucking then you should motherfucking say so," a voice spoke in the darkness infront of her. It was a man she could tell. He said it not harshly but more like they're worried slightly.

He picked her up bridal style, he was so gentle. His features were covered by the night, but she didn't mind what he looked like, she still thought he was an ideal man.

He carried her though the garden and into the dark palace. No candles lit the corridors. No maids or servants waited around. They were alone. They didn't talk unless it was for her to guide him though the darkess. She had good eye sight and a photographis memory, so she knew the way around even in the dark.

She was calm now, maybe it was the comfort of someone holding her, or just that someone was there though it, she didn't know or care.

When they approached her room, he kicked open the door and gently placed her on her bed, before leaving without a word.

'_Weird_,' She thought before falling to sleep.

* * *

The pairing will be very clear in the next two chapters.

Sorry this was too short I'll make sure the others are longer and better :)


	2. a secret hatred

Heres chapter 2, I had the time since I got the day off (YAY).

The princesses all met at the large breakfast table, there was no King, Queen or servants, they liked it this way. They weren't speaking a word since they sat down and all of them got tired of the silence.

"Argh, to quiet someone speak," Ino yelled slamming her hande on the table. The table shook slightly, causing their drinking to spill.

"Shut it loud mouth pig," Sakura resorted hitting the blondes sore spot.

"Make me massive forehead," Ino stuck her tongue out at her. The others sighed.

"For fucks sake will you two shut your mouths I have a headache and you spilled my orange juice, you'll pay for that." karin stated glaring at the two, they glared right back.

Tenten intervined in the three's glaring contest."Stop it before I make you. " They stopped and shivered slightly from the scariness of Tenten's tone. The silence soon caught up with them again.

"A conversation is all we need, come on someone." Ino said in a whiny voice, causing them to all look up for their breakfast.

No matter how much Ino whiined about the silence, no one could think of anything to talk about.

"Hey, did you guys think the warriors for yesterday was cute?" Ino said in a dreamy voice.

"Ino I don't think guys like the term 'cute' to describe them," Hinata told her in a warm tone. Sakura snorted.

" Yes well they call us whatever they like so why not the other way round."

"They were very handsome though," Tenten stated, picking at the bagel.

"Plus they fight amazingly," Karing added.

"But thats not all thats needed in a husband," Hinata replied warily.

"Who said I was looking for a husband?" Tenten asked.

"Why Tenten are you going to be a old spinster?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Tenten responded quickly.

Temari stayed quiet though the whole conversation, Hinata noticed and would say something that would make her be hated.

"Spinster Tenten, has a ring to it," Ino sang.

"As long as I don't have a ring it's fine," Tenten played on the words her sister just said.

Sakura gave her serious eyes,"aren't you going to be lonely?"

Tenten's eyes widened, " yes I guess I will be," she laughed.

Ino frowned, " your a weird one."

"I know," Tenten replied proudly.

"It wasn't a complement," Ino yelled back.

" You sure-"

"Temari, does father still think it's best you get married? An arranged marriage none the less," Hinata soft voice caught everyones attention. The others except Temari glared at her.

Temari kept her head down,"hai." She got up and walked out of the room without another word.

"Hinata,"Tenten growled." you know it's a touchy subject, so why bring it up?" Tenten got up and ran after her sister.

"I know, but it won't be long before father decides we're next," Hinata muttered pushing her chair so hard it fell to the ground. "Like he hasn't before." She left, the sounds of her feet in the halls echoed.

Karin sighed,"I was trying to forget about that," she whispered while sipping on the rest of the orange juice unfazed.

When Sakura heard that she crushed the cup in her hand, causing it to bleed.

"Sakura," Ino gasped at her sisters hand. Sakura gave her a deadpan look, Ino frowned.

"Stupid father," Sakura mumbled loud enough for the other two to hear.

Ino shook her head, " they shouldn't have treated Hina like that."

Karin put her cup down on the table and turned her head to her sisters. " We know but they hate her for some reason remember, so it's not like we can help any when she gets herself into these types of messes."

Sakura healed her hand with her medical justu, but had to take the shardes of glass out first. The three stayed there until they finished their breakfast. They then desided to do their own things and went their own ways.

"Tema stop," Tenten shouted down the halls where at the end she saw her sister.

Temari stopped so Tenten could catch up with her. Tenten was out of breath and did some breathing exercises beforing speaking.

"Don't listen to Hinata. Sure she asked a stupid question, but don't blame her." Temari turned to face Tenten with a tearstreaked face. She just 'hn'd' and walked away, then came to a stop.

"Yes it was very stupid of her," Temari said harshly. "Maybe I should start bad mouthing her or hurt her for bringing it up because we all know there alot to. " Tenten flinched from her tone.

"No, don't do something so pointless," Tenten ran up to her and linked arms. " Don't waste your time on her, just ignore her like most people do. " Teten smiled, Temari smiled evily.

"Yes ignore her, she doesn't have anyone to lean on like we do," Temari laughed as they walked away.

What they didn't know was that Hinata heard every hurtful word. She kept her impassive look she always has on, but let the tears fall down her cheeks. She opened the door she was near and ran as fast as she could in the oppersite way to those two.

She ended in her garden. Her sanctuary. It called to her in her times of need and she followed the call.

She sat on the healthy grass, like she usually does. She laid on her back and looked at the sky. _'why can't I swap places with you mother', _she thought calling to heaven with her thoughts.

'Cough'

She was dragged out her peacful zone by someone coughing. She sat up and looked around, her eyes finding the culprit. _' One of the warriors from yesterday,'_ she stared at the young man before her, suddenly realising why her sisters found them handsome.

He stood a few metres away and was staring intensly at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interupt," he spoke softly. Hinata nodded then turned her head back to the sky.

The guys eye twitched_,' she just fucking ignored me, the bitch.'_

She turned her attention back to him. "You shouldn't get affended, " She said nonchalantly.

_'Can she read my mind.'_

"No I can't read your thoughts."

"What?" He gasped slightly confused.

She giggled, stood up and walked over to him. "Your so easy to read." He grinned making her turn bright red. "How did you know where I was, if you were looking for me?" She asked.

"I was the guy from last night, bitch."

Did he he just call her a bitch, he hardly knew her. _'I'll show him,'_ she thought darkly. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

He was sweating, he didn't mean to it just slipped out. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I'll show you. bastard." She half-yelled, making him step back.

She smiled instead, he stood there frozen.

When he snapped out of it she was face to well chest, she couldn't quite reach his head. She grabbed his shirt and slammed her lips on his, then pulled away.

She touched her lips, then looked at him.

He was frozen again, but this time in a good way. "Well that was fun, how about some more?" wiggling his eyebrows.

She giggled. "No I'm fine, I've had better," She said sitting back on the grass.

"Don't need to be a fucking bitch about it," He yelled, but not loud enough that other people could hear.

"I was joking," she giggled. "Would you like to stay with me?" Patting the grass beside her.

No longer angry he sat down.

"Hinata," she greeted softly meeting his eyes.

He grinned, "Hidan." She smiled.

They sat there for a few hours enjoying the company of each other.

"Hidan-kun, what do you do for fun? It's so boring being a princess." She said truthfully, feeling no need to lie.

"Well normally I go with my friends to the village town. If you want to go we'll have to cover you up?" He said getting up.

"Yes I'll love to go with you," She smiled. He offered his hand to her to help heryou, she took it. "Thank you."

She dusted herself.

Hidan was shocked. "You actually want to come with me, a stranger?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. " I'll go and change now," she ran off into the castle.


End file.
